


That Couch Really Needs Replaced

by orphan_account



Series: Strilonde Pack [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dirk - Freeform, Alpha!Roxy - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Human Auto-Responder | Lil Hal, Nesting, Omega!Dave, Omega!Hal, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Platonic Kissing, Play Fighting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hal suffers through watching a documentary for class, angry the entire time. He even scowls in his sleep.





	That Couch Really Needs Replaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deomai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deomai/gifts).



Hal barely remembered what was going on. He was settled on the couch, lounged in a position that would look comfortable if it had not been for the couch. Springs dug into his back in multiple places, and the hard bar of wood between the two cushions was directly where his ass sat, and was making him have to shift every so often to avoid pain. But, he mostly kept his eyes glued to the screen of the big TV, frowning as he attempted to take notes with his left hand. His right had gotten tired around the one hour mark.    
He had been watching a documentary for class, not even one of those interesting ones, the narrator had zero emotion in his voice and Hal felt like he was  _ trying  _ to send him to sleep. The thought of watching this, however, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated the implications that omegas didn’t have the attention span to read the textbook like everybody else. He wasn’t even offered one of the books! He was simply told what documentary to watch, what videos he could find online, etcetera. 

He scowled to himself, knowing for a fact that his college didn’t think he didn’t have the attention span for reading. Videos for class can be watched while also looking after young.

 

Hal, in his attempt to get rid of the line of thoughts that were just making him angry, had swiped his pen holding hand across his notebook by mistake, at such a force that he ripped through to the next page.    
“FUCK!” He yelled, staring at the notes, unable to really read anything he’d written between his chicken scratch for handwriting and the doodle he had mindlessly drawn on top of his important notes, nevermind the rip in the paper. He would have to completely rewrite them if he had any hope of learning anything.

 

He let his head fall back onto the hard armrest, grunting quietly. He didn’t know why the pack leader insisted on the couch that could, one, only fit three people on it, and two, had wooden armrests so a comfortable nap was impossible. 

The drone of the monotonous narrator was still invading his brain, enough to keep his mind off of the inevitable back ache he was going to have from even thinking about sleeping. He had purposefully picked the most uncomfortable place in the apartment to study, yet found ease in sleeping, as if he was curled up in the several blankets he kept on his bed. He found himself jumping awake three different times, out of nothing but discomfort, before he was finally fully asleep.

 

\--

 

The first thing Hal noticed when he was in the midst of waking up was that his body didn’t hurt in that way that it did when he fell asleep on the couch. He felt as comfortable as he did in his own bed, or as if he had curled up in the nest he hid away in his closet and was snuggled into the most comfortable of fabrics. He felt he should be grateful for the miracle of comfort, or at least comfort to this level. Fuck, he’s purring quietly to himself over it. He could almost hear Roxy cooing and comparing him to a cat. 

He stretched out, rolling comfortably onto his back and spreading his arms out like a star. But that’s when it hit him. He normally could  _ never  _ stretch out like this on the couch, or even roll over without falling onto his ass. Plus, the wooden bars deep in the couch weren’t pressing against his body in ways that would bruise him in perfect lines, and the springs weren’t making him so uncomfortable he felt like ripping his hair out.    
Instead, his surroundings were just…  _ soft _ and  _ warm _ . He practically threw his head to the side, smiling brightly to himself as he nuzzled his cheek into a piece of noticeably softer fabric.  **_Fuck,_ ** he can’t help how loud the rumbling in his throat had gotten, and the shaking under his legs told him  _ somebody  _ was with him, and laughing. 

 

“Don’t pop a boner over Roxy’s scarf, dude.” A voice next to him said, which Hal immediately recognised. 

Hal opened his eyes and glared up at Dave. “Can a dude not appreciate some soft as fuck fabric without his dick being brought into it?” 

“Nah, man. You and Roxy being in the same sentence usually means a one track ride to Boner City. Choo choo, motherfucker. Population: Hal.” 

As he spoke, Dave was making gentle patterns with his finger against Hal’s thigh. That was. Weird. He hated it. Especially when also talking about his dick. 

He glanced down to where Dave’s hand was making the invisible art, meant only to be felt by Hal, and noticed how he was sat. He had his legs draped over Dave’s lap, a blanket covering his legs and was covering Dave exactly nowhere, he had been tucked in. Bastard. His gaze moved to the left, catching the movement of the laptop precariously wobbling away on Dave’s knees as he typed on the definitely not solid surface. 

 

The older of the pair decided that, no, this position was not comfortable anymore, and attempted to tuck his legs up to his own chest to avoid Dave’s hands or lap or just… any other part of his body. Hal didn’t know why he so adamantly rejected physical affection from his pack, only gave them quiet huffs of displeasure when they attempted anything.    
Unfortunately, Dave was always attempting. 

Just as Hal had gotten distracted, subtly looping the scarf around his neck so he didn’t have to shove his face into the other fabrics just to feel it, Dave looped his fingers around his lower leg, and immediately  _ yanked  _ him back into prime cuddle estate. 

 

Hal didn’t want to be in Cuddle Estate! He didn’t even get to pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars.    
He attempted to struggle, flailing his arms in Dave’s direction, kicking his legs to try get loose from the blanket bondage and possibly get Dave to stop this horrible attempt at getting Hal to snuggle. 

In his attempts, Hal had connected his foot with Dave’s jaw, and felt his blood run cold when he heard the  _ CLACK _ of his teeth meeting each other. 

“Fuck.” Hal breathed, using his hands to wiggle his way out of the blanket and moving closer to Dave to check on him. “Are you oka-?” He asked, immediately met with his head bouncing off of the pile of fabric under him, and a weight settling on his back. 

Fuck. Dave is quick. 

Hal gave a few grunts, trying to crawl out from under him. “Get off! Your fatass is breaking my bones!” He cried out, hoping the sound of his distress will make someone come save him.    
Roxy’s pheromones in the scarf were making him think an actual Strider is going to save him.    
“Get off!!” 

Hal started kicking his legs again, feeling zero guilt about kicking Dave in the face, since he couldn’t breathe. Each movement was met with only empty air and a soft  _ thu-thump  _ of his legs hitting the cloth around them at slightly different times. 

“God. This is such a strange way to be grateful, Hal!” Dave said, scowl on his face as he rubbed at his chin. “Maybe you should try, I don’t know, thanking me for bringing you into the nest instead of letting you break your back on that couch.” 

_ You’re breaking my back  _ Hal thought bitterly. But, he shifted his head away from the scarf in his face, and peeked around. Huh. This was actually the nest. The pack nest. The same mountain of discarded clothes and blankets that held many of the shared memories of the whole pack. It was a place where the pack seeked comfort, company, or on rare occasions, host meetings to resolve conflicts within the group. 

 

He remembered the first time he had pulled Roxy with him and fallen back into the fabric and managed to talk the night away while cuddled up close. She must have left her scarf after that. She left a little piece of her scent in the nest so his pack would be comfortable with her. 

Hal couldn’t smother the smile on his face no matter how hard he tried, nevermind the purr rumbling steadily and loud in his throat. 

He loved her, a lot, he realised. He made a mental note to- 

 

“I can’t tell if you’re thinking or purring because you’re enjoying this. I gotta say, I don’t ever think you’re thinking.” Dave stated, remnants of a laugh in his voice as he spoke, as if he would burst into giggles again at any moment.    
Hal threw his fist back in retaliation, offering a mock growl as he did. He easily missed Dave with his punch, and the attempt set Dave into snickers. 

 

Hal went limp, finally. He was done trying to fight his way out of this situation. He knew it was completely hopeless, despite being older than Dave. This was the pecking order anyway. Hal was on the bottom, the least amount of respect and the least amount of responsibilities.    
He shoved his face into the scarf, seeking comfort in it as if it were a bad habit he was trying to kick, reluctantly.    
“‘m sorry.” He murmured, not moving his head at all. 

 

Dave blinked down to the other, sliding his laptop out of kicking distance as he did. “What?” He asked, reaching over to move the fabric from around Hal’s face.    
“I’m sorry.” Hal said again, tone edging into the pitch of self-hatred. Dirk had a similar tone, and that fact alone made it so Dave understood. “I didn’t mean to kick you in the face.” He tacked on, like a child having been caught in trouble.    
Hal guessed he technically was a child in trouble. 

“That’s chill.” Dave said, humming as he moved the hand playing with the fabric up to Hal’s hairline and started to run his fingers through it. “You want me to move?”    
“No. I’m enjoying having my spine permanently damaged.” He grumbled in response, earning a surprised hum.   
“Really?”   
“No. Move.” 

 

Dave rolled his head, the motion making it clear to Hal he was rolling his eyes, before easily rolling off of him. Hal remained on his stomach, but twisted slightly at the hip to pop his back, and grunted quietly in relief. He was making a show of it.    
He soon sat up, pushing himself lazily up before falling back into the space next to Dave. They sat mostly in silence, besides for the monotonous  _ clack clack clack  _ of Dave typing on his keyboard, somehow keeping it to a steady rhythm.    
Hal could easily compare it to the rhythm of a clock, but a clock on cocaine, since Dave was able to write more than one letter a second. 

 

The older omega leaned his head on top of his knees, eyes darting to Dave every so often. He should be grateful… Dave did carry him all the way over to the nest from the couch, despite the fact that Hal was easily heavier than he looked. The only complaint Dave actually had was when Hal was being a brat. 

He huffed. Considering how he showed his gratitude. 

 

_ Clack clack clack clclack clack clack tacktacktacktack clack clack clack cl- _

 

Hal had figured it out. He watched Dave’s hand hesitate on his keyboard when he felt Hal gently pat his cheek. 

“Hm?” Dave hummed in question, turning to look down at Hal. His hum quickly became a surprised “HRR-” when Hal had very gently pushed their lips together in a chaste, grateful kiss.    
  


Dave’s surprise mostly came from Hal’s usual aversion to normal affection that could comfortably be used with anybody, nevermind affection usually reserved for your pack or your mate.    
But. Dave was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he returned the soft peck and smiled brightly. 

 

“I found that doc you were trying to watch, we can watch it together if you want.” Dave offered, shrugging his shoulders slightly with a kind smile spreading over his cheeks. He even had Hal’s notebook and pen sitting off only slightly to the side.    
Hal would usually snap. He would remind him he was more than capable to watch a documentary and take notes on it all on his own. But… Dave was someone who understood the treatment of omegas first hand, considering he was also one. 

Hal scratched his forearm, considering the offer, or pretending, to for a moment.

 

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” 

 

\--

 

Epilogue: 

  
  


“Hal! Is that my scarf?” Roxy called, her expression teasing from behind her phone. Hal hated how far away she lived sometimes. There was only so much that FaceTime could allow affection wise. Hal wanted to just nuzzle into Roxy’s neck and whine softly to his alpha about his day and receive the attention he needed. 

Distantly, he heard the accusation. “No.” He immediately replied, burying his face in the cloth. 

“Shhhhure looks like it, Hal.” She snickered in return, making a motion with her hand like she would bomp her index finger against his nose if they were in the same room. Hal couldn’t help the smile forming behind the scarf. 

“No.” He replied again, tone just as blank as last time. 

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. You weren’t supposed to take it from the nest! It was a peace offering.” She complained, pouting her lip in a way that made Hal droop his shoulders sadly. He knew Dirk was giving him a look from across the room, as if sensing the change in his demeanor and was getting ready to fend the pack from the problem.    
“And I’m at peace, thanks.” Hal stated snarkily, shaking his head at the implication of returning the scarf. He’ll return it when Roxy comes to visit again. 

He missed her, he realised, and couldn’t help the soft purr in his throat when he came to the conclusion that he  _ loved her _ . 

“ _ Haaaal. _ ” Roxy complained again, her pout managing to look sadder. 

Hal sighed in response, sinking back into the horribly uncomfortable couch. “Sorry.”    
Roxy burst into giggles at the fake apology, and immediately asked about his day. Hal smiled brightly, for once, and felt like he was melting happily at the attention he was receiving.

 

“He was totally being soft in the nest!” Dave snitched, poking his head up from behind the furniture. Hal squawked in surprise, and set his phone down on the couch to chase Dave into a tackle. 

 

It wasn’t your typical pack dynamic, but fuck if Hal would change any of it for the world.  


End file.
